Gray Area
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: /For ES21 Award: Color of August/ Kini aku tengah memasuki area abu-abu—tempat di mana hanya kegamangan dan keraguan yang ada. Segalanya tentang dirinya terasa seperti abu-abu—tidak pasti. /IkkyuMamo/


"**Tolol!"**

"Diam!"

"**Ya, kau itu tolol! Idiot!"**

"Kubilang diam!"

"**Kenapa masih ada saja orang tolol sepertimu—"**

"Diaaam!"

"—**yang tak bisa membedakan antara khayalan dan realita?"**

.

.

* * *

**Gray Area**

By Sapphire

_Standard disclaimer applied_

For ES21 Award: Color of August

**Warning(s): **Ikkyu's POV, OOC-maybe, bad language, romens nanggung, abal, gaje

**Pair:** IkkyuMamo

* * *

**.**

**.**

_I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts_  
_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed_

Alexander Rybak - Fairytale

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak tolol—aku tahu dengan pasti hal itu.

Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta, itu saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Ya, tidak ada yang salah. Siapa pula memangnya yang bisa menyalahkan jika seorang manusia merasakan perasaan bernama cinta pada seseorang yang lain? Mencintai seseorang itu hak asasi paling dasar yang dimiliki manusia—bukan sesuatu yang bisa dicegah atau dikontrol keberadaannya.

Tapi lalu kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku kini mencemoohku hanya karena perasaan cintaku padanya? Kenapa mereka memakiku karena mencintainya? Kalau cinta itu hak asasi, kenapa mereka ikut campur masalahku dengan memerintahku untuk menjauhinya?

Dia—Mamori Anezaki.

Malaikat dari Deimon. Gadis berambut auburn pencinta creampuff. Manajer Devil Bats. Pujaan hatiku—sekaligus sumber dari segala rasa sakit di kepalaku. Sesuatu yang—_well,_ bagaimana menyebutnya?

_Tidak tersentuh tangan._

Aku tidak tolol—kutekankan lagi hal itu.

Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku tahu dengan pasti getaran aneh apa yang mendadak menjalar tubuhku. Ya, cinta. Aku jatuh cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan bernama cinta. Merasakan indahnya terbang ke langit ketujuh, tapi di saat yang sama juga harus jatuh ke samudera paling dalam.

.

.

* * *

"_Kalau kau pintar, kau tidak akan mendekatinya."_

Aku pintar, dan aku akan tetap mendekatinya.

"_Ikkyu, tolol itu ada batasnya! Kau tidak lihat iblis yang selama ini selalu di dekat Anezaki, eh? Menantang Hiruma adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kau lakukan, percayalah! Kau tidak ingin selamanya jadi pecundang, kan?"_

Justru aku akan terus menjadi pecundang jika menyerah semudah itu!

"_Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Lupakan Anezaki, dan lanjutkan hidupmu."_

Kebaikanku? Tahu apa kalian tentang apa yang terbaik untukku? Ini cintaku! Ini hak asasiku! Bukan kuasa kalian untuk memerintahku membunuh mati perasaan ini! Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian katakan, aku tetap mencintainya.

_Lupakan Anezaki, dan lanjutkan hidupmu..._

Cih, seandainya aku bisa, Unsui.

.

.

* * *

Abu-abu.

Merupakan pencampuran antara hitam dan putih yang menghasilkan ketidakpastian absolut. Kini aku tengah memasuki area abu-abu—tempat di mana hanya kegamangan dan keraguan yang ada. Aku ragu padanya, ragu pada perasaan ini. Segalanya tentang dirinya terasa seperti abu-abu—tidak pasti. Karena memang tidak pernah ada yang pasti jika membicarakan tentang aku dan dia. Segalanya mengabur. Jika aku memaksakan diriku untuk membayangkan diriku dan dirinya, hanya abu-abu kusam yang kulihat.

Bukan hitam, bukan putih. Hanya abu-abu. Dan percayalah, aku paling benci abu-abu—segala keraguan ini! Sangat memuakkan, kau tahu?

Ada satu kemungkinan di mana ia akan membalas cintaku—menerbangkanku kembali ke langit ketujuh. Tapi sejuta kemungkinan yang lain mengatakan ia akan menolakku—menghempaskanku lagi ke samudera terdalam. Khayalan dan realita semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Sampai-sampai aku bahkan tidak tahu mana batas antara yang nyata dan yang hanya ada dalam pikiranku saja. Dan percayalah, itu menyiksa! Sangat menyiksa!

Meditasi pun tak membantu, pikiranku tak pernah lepas dari gadis Anezaki itu. Yoga juga sama saja, fokusku sedang kacau saat ini. Yang sedang berada di kepalaku hanyalah Mamori dan Mamori! Itu gila! Dan ya, aku mungkin memang gila! Gila karena cinta. Terperangkap dalam area abu-abu menyesatkan ini.

Untuk apa Mamori membutuhkan seorang remaja menyedihkan yang hanya memiliki cinta untuk ditawarkan? Jika di sampingnya sudah ada iblis yang memiliki langit dan matahari di genggamannya. Untuk apa Mamori sudi memperhatikan seorang cornerback payah sepertiku? Jika di sekitarnya sudah ada menara komando Neraka yang telah mempecundangiku di turnamen Kantou lalu.

Aku ini apa sih jika dibandingkan dengan Hiruma?

Aku tidak kaya. Aku tidak tampan. Bahkan aku pun tidak tinggi. Aku hanya punya cinta—hanya itu modalku.

Aku tidak berharga.

Jika Hiruma itu hitam, dan Mamori putih. Maka aku apa? Abu-abu? Sial, lagi-lagi warna menyebalkan itu lagi!

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak tolol—mesti berapa kali aku mengatakannya?

Tapi sejujurnya, kabur dari sekolah dan pergi ke Tokyo juga tidak bisa dibilang sebagai keputusan cerdas. Yeah, itulah yang kini kulakukan. Aku lelah berada di area abu-abu ini—ketidakpastian tanpa akhir yang memuakkan. Aku butuh kejelasan! Dan kejelasan itu akan kudapatkan dengan mendatanginya secara langsung.

.

.

* * *

"_Kau tolol!"_

"_Ya, jelas kau tolol!_

"_Gila, idiot, sinting! Otakmu kau taruh di mana, heh?"_

"_Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu atau apa?"_

"_Hanya bikin malu Shinryuuji saja bisanya."_

"_Cari mati. Jelas cari mati."_

"_Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau mati saja, Ikkyu."_

Terima kasih teman-temanku sayang, terima kasih atas dukungannya. Aku juga mencintai kalian.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Anezaki-san."

Senja mulai muncul, sang surya secara perlahan menghilangkan sosoknya. Dan di sinilah aku berada, SMU Deimon. Menunggu pujaan hatiku itu membalas pernyataan cintaku barusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pernyataan barusan mungkin terdengar biasa sekali. Tidak ditambahi gombalan-gombalan ataupun rayuan palsu. Bahkan aku tak perlu repot-repot mengatakan apa alasanku mencintainya—bisa dibilang malah aku sudah lupa kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintainya.

Mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan khusus justru adalah hal paling tulus yang pernah ada, bukan?

Gadis bertubuh ramping itu diam sesaat tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengatakan sesuatu. Reaksinya tidak bisa ditebak—hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan hampa.

Ayolah Mamori, buat ini cepat! Kau ingin menerbangkanku ke langit ketujuh atau menghempaskanku ke samudera terdalam? Jangan buat aku menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah tersiksa dengan segala keadaan abu-abu ini. Keraguan memuakkan ini.

"Ikkyu-san," Ia akhirnya bergumam sambil melangkah mendekatiku. Setelah jarak diantara kami hanya dipisahkan beberapa jengkal, Mamori kembali melanjutkan. "Terima kasih atas pernyataanmu tadi. Walau aku tidak begitu mengenalmu, aku yakin kau adalah pemuda yang baik."

Yeah, lalu?

"Aku tidak bisa balas mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu'—"

Lututku mendadak lemas. Itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"—tapi aku bisa belajar." Lanjutan ucapannya membuatku mendongak dengan ekspresi heran tergambar jelas di wajahku. "Aku bisa belajar untuk mencintaimu." Kembali kalimat yang ia lontarkan sukses membuatku melongo.

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. "Jadi kau—menerima cintaku?"

Mamori mengangguk, memasang senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Senyum untukku. "Ya,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak ada alasan yang khusus."

Senyum di wajahku ikut terkembang begitu mendengarnya. Tak perlu ada alasan.

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak tolol—sama sekali tidak.

Mungkin gila, sedikit. Dan sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya juga kok menjadi gila. Tapi jelas aku tak perlu mempertanyakan lagi kecerdasan otakku. Aku dengan nekat mendatangi Deimon dan menyatakan cintaku pada Mamori. Dan tebak apa? Dia menerimaku! Dia, sesuatu yang tak tersentuh tangan itu, menerimaku! Tidakkah itu seperti keajaiban? Berlebihan kah jika aku mengatakan peristiwa sore ini layak dimasukkan pada Buku Rekor Dunia?

Karena, Ikkyu Hosokawa, kini telah keluar dari area abu-abu. Aku sudah tidak ragu lagi, tidak galau lagi, tidak bingung lagi. Segalanya kini jelas. Warna abu-abu yang selama ini selalu mengganggu penerawanganku ketika ingin membayangkan masa depan dengan Mamori kini sudah tidak ada. Aku secara resmi sudah tidak terperangkap lagi di tempat yang hanya ada kegamangan itu—area abu-abu itu.

Ah, rasanya memang benar-benar seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh.

.

.

**END**_-dengan tidak elit-_

* * *

Apaan sih ini T.T jadi berasa kayak side story-nya 'Crazy' u_u ah yang penting udah nyicil satu fic XP untuk yang gak tau event di fand ES ini, silakan cek ke TKP langsung, di grup FB :))

Segala kesalahan yang ada di fic ini harap dimaklumi, karena saya sendiri ga tau apa yang saya tulis :( 'Gray Area' kalo dalam Sosiologi artinya area yang tingkat penganggurannya tinggi. Tapi kan saya anak IPA, saya ga ada urusan sama Sosiologi [-( #halah Definisinya sendiri menurut wikipedia adalah area/situasi/dll yang karakteristiknya tidak jelas, atau campuran dari dua karakteristik yang kuat. Dalam fic ini, khayalan dan realita. Semoga maknanya nyampe ._.

Review?


End file.
